Gavroche - list of portrayers
A list of actors who have portrayed Gavroche. Musical *Fabrice Bernard – Original French Concept Album *Cyrille Dupont, Fabrice Ploquin, Florence Davis – Original Paris stage cast *Liza Hayden, Oliver Spencer, Ian Tucker – Original London cast *Braden Danner – Original Broadway cast *Marc Marut, Illya Woloshyn – Original Canadian cast *Ian El-Defrawy, Jonathan Elder, Erik Paschali, Ryan Peacock – 1987 Glasgow cast *Stephen Scott Scarpulla, Gerard Canonico, Lacey Chabert - 1987 Broadway production *Stephen Borins, Jack Tweedley – 1988 1st USA Tour *Cole Chaimovitch, Asher Singleton – 1988 2nd USA tour *Jędrzej Król, Cyryl Musil, Juliusz Slaksi – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia *Ross McCall – Complete Symphonic Recording *Koji Yamamoto and Masaru Tanaka – Original Japanese Cast *Kasiim Convery, Jack Shaikh– 1988 West End production *Phillip Glasser- 1987-89 Los Angles Original *Taira Okamoto –1988/1989 Japanese tour *Kazuo Fujita, Azusa Hashimoto - 1989 Japanese Tour *Sven Nielsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Graeme Bell, Eric White – 1989 Broadway production *Christopher Gale – 1990 Fredericton cast *Matthew Dawson, Alex Sacks – 1990 Broadway production *Kuro Taichi, Itsuki Ryota – 1990 Japanese tour *Mathieu Bonheur, Vincént Firmin, Herbert Pierre – 1991 Paris revival *Issei Takahashi, Hirofumi Sakamoto - 1991 Japanese Tour *Marshall Chon, Samuel Sherk – 1991 Broadway production *Hans Puck VanDened – 1991 Dutch Cast *Michael Caruthers, Sebastian Snow, Gregory Grant – 1992 Broadway production *Matthew Buffey, John Stewart – 1993/94 West End Production *Daniel Dias, Andrew Runions – 1993 Broadway *Shōhei Shibata – 1994 Japanese Red Cast *Kiyokazu Adachi – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast *Yuichi Harada– 1994 Japanese Tour *Michael Dizon, Christian Rosenberg – 1995 Broadway *Adam Searles – 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 *David Doherty, Ganden Rennick – 1996 Broadway *Jesse Bell, Nicholas Wadgin – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Trevor Casemore, Jamie Smith – 1996 West End production *Sardar Chung, Ryan Sheahan, Nick Sheikh – 1997 West End production *Neal Buonastella – 1997 Florida cast *Ryota Arimitsu – 1997 Japanese tour *Marie Uno and Tomoko Yamashita – 1997-1998 Japanese tour *Nicholas Cogil, Brandon Colaiacovo, Max Shave – 1998 Toronto tour *Yosuke Asari - 1997-1998 Japanese tour *Louis Evans, Sinan Evciler, Cole Neofotistos, Mert Osman – 1998 Dover tour *Todd Dominiquez, Joshua Ivan Reesor – 1998 West End production *Terumi Suzuki, Wataru Kitao - 1998 Japanese tour *Léonce Deniel – 1998 Québec cast *Dugnac Michel – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Robert Sherwood – 1999 Dublin Tour *Takuya Akiyama, Shō Oya - 1999 Japanese tour *Galo Gaspar, Ciriño Varela – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Matteo Steven – 2000 US tour *Keisuke Konno, Kensuke Inagaki - 2000-2001 Japanese tour *Dean Zammit – 2001 Malta tour *Caleb Doris, Charlie Raffoul – 2001 Broadway production *Andrés del Valle, Bernardo Hernández – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Shun Miyazato – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast *Reo Yoshitake – 2003 Japanese Violet, Green and Orange Cast *Natsuko Tsubota - 2003-2005 Japanese cast *Nick Jonas – 2003: Final Broadway cast *John Charron, Jordan Dunne, George Sinclair – 2002 West End production *Jeremiah Brennan, Benjamin Bridle, Spencer Thistle Aidan Thomas – 2003 West End production *Mark Belo, Matthew Veysey – 2004 West End Production *David Caplan, Daniel Steele, Joey Sobieraj – 2005 West End Production *Kento Masui and Shotaro Okubo - 2005-2006 Japanese tour *Rachid Diaz, Dustin Rouchi – 2006 West End Production *Alan Chen – 2006 Washington DC tour *Brian D'Addario, Jacob Levine, Austyn Myers – 2006: Broadway revival *Mattias Bruhn – 2006 Berlin cast *Martin De Maria – 2006-2007 West End Production *Douglas Couttolenc, Oliver Scully – 2007 Broadway cast *Kaito Arai, Hikari Harada and Yoshiki Yokota - 2007 Japanese tour *Ryan Rupes – 2007-2008 West End Production *Shelby Kirby – 2008 Arkansas Repertory Theatre *Noah Burnett – 2008 Wichita Tour *Conrad Adams, Stephan Adams – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Sage Ryan – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Sky Button, Ryan Caldwell, Stuart Stein – 2009 West End Production *Max Boyton – 2009 TexARTS production *Noah Miliken – 2009 St. John's cast *Toby Prynne, Max Reader, Robert Madge – 25th anniversary UK tour -2010 *Robert Madge – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 -2010 *Valère Thierry Laurent – 2009 Quebec tour *Soma Tagawa, Ryoga Haruguchi and Hajime Yoshii - 2009 Japanese tour *Gerlach Janzen, Brecht Kuiper – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Lorne Crabtree, Duncan Schwartzberg – 2009-2010 West End Production *Tomasz Chodorowski – 2010-11 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Edelmiro Cabel, Gaby Del Castillo – 2010/11 Madrid cast *Jaeger Suissa – 2011 Florida cast *Seishiro Kato and Tomonori Suzuki – 2011 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese Tour *Asuka Komiya – 2011 Japanese Tour *Thomas Belo, Tristan Benwell, Scott Upjohn, Oliver VanDeursen – 2010-2011 West End production *Marcus Billany, Tommy Rodger, Jack Costello, Sebastian Croft,Lewis Edgar,Oliver Gilmartin,Daniel Huttlestone,Rory McMenamin,Jonathan Teale,Marc Wadhwani– 2011-2012 West End production *Joshua Colley, Gaten Matarazzo, Hayden Wall – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour *David Colvias, Matthew Shapiro – 2012 US tour *Charlie Dillon, Noah Key, Jack Kelly, Archie Stevens, Ewan Rutherford, Ilan Galkoff and Jake Poolman,Marcus Billany,Jack Costello,Tommy Rodger – 2012/13 West End cast *Gerardo Nervetti – 2012 Bologna tour *Tsukito Matsui – 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast *Cameron Goodman – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Tom Burgering, Johnny Evans Hutchison, Beau Cripps, Zac Lester – 2013/14 West End cast *Max Robson, Sonny Kirby, Aaron Gelkoff, Max Robson, Harry Marcus, Frank Dowdy,– 2014/15 West End cast *David Gregory Black, Aiden Glenn – 2013 Toronto cast *Tang Jun Sang – 2013 Korean 25th Anniversary Tour *Joshua Colley, Gaten Matarazzo– 2014 Broadway cast *Nacho Rodríguez Peris, Sebastian Salas Manjon, Leonardo Aguilar Naranjo – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour *Robbie Dale – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition *Anton Sokalski/ Owen Petroff – 2015 Rainbow Stage *Aaron Gelkoff, Harry Marcus, Frank Dowdy –– 2015 West End cast cast *Yoon Felix, Tae Kyung Lee and Kwak Ian - 2015 Korean Revival *Sam Chuck, Marcus D'Angelo –– 2015 Broadway cast *James Swarbrick, Tamatea Krattzman, Callum Hobson, Emerson Garcia and Nicholas Cradock — 2014/15/16 Australian Revival *Hiroki Kitajima, Ryoma Matsumoto and Mutsurou Yonamoto — 2015 Japanese tour *Rio Myers, Austin Taylor, Charlie Gallagher, Riley Bettie and Toby Ungleson — 2015-2016 West End cast *Colby Mulgrew, Louie Green, Santiago Weston - 2016 Dubai Opera *Louie Green, Max Reader, Ben Perkins, Toby Ungleson, Oliver Zetterstrom, Colby Mulgrew, Felix Warren — 2016-2017 West End cast *Toma Oonishi, Hirohito Shimada and Reon Hirota – 2017 japanese 30th anniversary cast *Juan Perez - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Jordan Cole and Julian Lerner - 2017 US 30th anniversary tour * Charlie Stripp, George Morgan — 2017-2018 West End cast * Charlie Hagen — 2017-2018 West End cast and 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour * Rodney Watts, Max Mackintosh, Joseph Sheppard, Rafferty Tobias - 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour * Alexandre Desvergnes, Alexander Tavizón, Juan Pablo Hermida – 2018 México City Cast * Logan Clark, Alfie Ewens, Charlie Stripp, Gabriel Payne, Callum Hudson — 2018-2019 West End cast * Jake Morris - 2018 Guernsey Concert * Omi Ooya, Tasuku Kobayashi and Takuto Banno Sakano - 2019 Japanese Tour * Ben Young & Matthew Curtis 2019 - New Zealand Production - Amici Productions * Logan Clark, Theo Collis, Ché Grant, Charlie Hagen, Kayleb Rene-Gray - 2019 Gielgud All Star Concert * Logan Clark, Ché Grant, Billy Jenkins, Taye Matthew, Charlie Stripp - 2019-2020 West End Cast (Sondheim) Movies *Anthony Phillips – 1917 film *Charles Badiole – 1925 film *Émile Genevois – 1934 films *Rinaldo Smordoni – 1948 film (uncredited) *Robert Hyatt – 1952 film *Jimmy Urbain – 1958 film *Edoardo Nevola – 1964 mini-series *Derek Lamden – 1967 mini-series *Gilles Maidon – 1972 mini-series *Carlos Argüelles – 1973 series *Dexter Fletcher – 1978 film *Emmanuel Curtil – 1982 film/1985 mini-series *Shane Hervey – 1998 film *Jérôme Hardelay – 2000 mini-series *Yumiko Kobayashi – 2007 Shōjo Cosette anime *Daniel Huttlestone – 2012 film *Emmanuel Goffin and Reece Yates - 2018 mini-series Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers Category:Gavroche